


不知春 04（车尾）

by IvySnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySnow/pseuds/IvySnow





	不知春 04（车尾）

“你咽下去了？”  
井然粗喘着，从章远嘴里抽离的性器还在亢奋地抖动，不知是因为尚未尽兴还是久未发泄，那玩意竟一时没有疲软下去。井然用硕大滑腻的顶冠顶了顶章远的嘴唇，沾染着白液的唇肉像是吃了什么味道古怪的冰淇淋，不舒服地抿起，任由井然的龟头在外面滑动。  
井然对伙伴吞精上并没有什么特别的爱好。他也没想到章远这孩子会那么实诚地直接将他射出来的东西都吞下去，呜呜咽咽的，不敢漏出一滴。心里倒柔软了些。  
男人刚刚射过，总有些懒。整个沙发都被躺着的章远占了，井然往后退了点，向下压在了章远的身上，趴着休息。胯部压到章远穿着短裤的大腿时，章远颤了下，兔子一样睁圆了眼睛看他。  
井然阖着眼，脸部线条温柔得出奇。  
“下次觉得不舒服，不一定要咽下去。”他说。  
章远没应声。他现在非常想去漱口，可是井然压在他身上，沉重得像要把他整个压到沙发里，也不知男人是不是故意的，让他完全动弹不得。  
男孩的身上，沐浴露的香味里是少年人独有的浅淡气味，那是毫无攻击性的柔软味道，让人可以放心亲近。井然呼吸着少年颈间的气味，手摸到章远有些凌乱的衣角边，向上撩开，露出半边胸膛。  
男孩柔嫩的乳尖和乳晕竟是浅粉色的，此时已经挺立起来，脆弱得仿佛一阵风也能引起它的战栗。  
井然微眯着眼，蹭过头，含住了那枚浅粉色的乳晕。章远温暖的胸部像是被猛地鞭打一般，剧烈起伏。嘴间流出一声湿黏的喘息。  
“不要……”他知道他没权力拒绝，但还是禁不住低叫出声。随即，他不想求饶一般，紧紧地将自己的嘴闭住，下意识搭在井然双肩上的手放松了力气。  
井然吮吸着男孩柔软的乳晕，像是吮吸一颗孰烂多汁的樱桃，牙齿嗑过乳尖，细细地逗弄。  
“你不喜欢被舔吗？”他对着章远的乳头呼气，“不舒服。”  
“……我不知道。”章远低声说。  
井然含着他一边的乳头，一边将手伸进他还藏在T恤衫下的另一颗乳头，用手指掐住了，揉捏了下。章远轻哼了一声。  
“这样呢？”  
“别，别问我了。”  
井然懒懒地趴在他身上，过了大概十分钟，疲惫进展的章远都差点要睡过去的时候。井然忽然起身，简单地理好了裤子。  
章远愣愣地张开眼，看向他。  
井然一只手将头发扒向脑后，细碎的发丝落在他的前额，“今晚就这样吧，你可以去洗洗。”  
已经做好了要做完全套的章远有些惊讶，但得到井然的准许，他还是立即将T恤拉下，从沙发上坐起来。

（下文见LOF，感谢基友的A03）


End file.
